Hating the Past Loving the Future!
by Moonlightgirl258
Summary: Blossom is a happy cheerful girl who happens to have a crush on Brick, Captain of the football team. She decides to confess her feelings to him, only to be rejected. Brick realizes that there was more to Blossom than meets the eye. But when he learns she crushing on someone else how far will he go to win her back?
1. Intro

**Hating the past loving the future!**

_Blossom is a happy cheerful girl who happens to have a crush on Brick, Captain of the football team. She decides to confess her feelings to him, only to be rejected. Brick realizes that there was more to Blossom than meets the eye. But when he learns she crushing on someone else how far will he go to win her back._

Blossoms P.O.V

Is it possible for someone to look so cute Blossom thought.

"Hey Blossom stop day-dreaming and get to work!" Blossoms coach said.

Blossom is training for the Grand Prix a world wide figure skating competition, but she needs to pass the preliminaries first. That is if she would stop day-dreaming about the football captain Brick.

"Oh I'm sorry Coach Satio" Blossom said

Coach Satio has curly brown hair blue eyes and wears glasses but she is focused and wants her skaters to be as well.

"Blossom who is it?"

"Who is what?" Blossom asked a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"The guy that has my newest legend of a skater out of focus"

"That obvious huh? Well okay his name is Brick Jojo and he's captain of the football team-"

"Football no way you need a figure skater not some jock! Figure skaters are passionate and you'll see when we start the Grand Prix." Coach Satio said

"But with Brick it feel different I guess"

"If that's the case confess!"

"WHAT!" Blossom screeched.

"You heard me we will be leaving once you pass this preliminaries, and you can't pass with your feeling all mixed like this besides you will be gone for a while he might get another girl. I've decided confess tomorrow so we can train."

"But-"

Oh man! Not good I'm getting nervous. I have to head home I'll think about it there.

Okay time for some major explaining to you guys I'm Blossom Utonium and I am a new figure skater going to enter the Grand Prix which is held all over the world! But no one in my school knows I am going to do this except for my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. I have long red hair that flows down to my lower back, and bright bubble gum pink eyes(unusual but cool hey don't judge I have heard of someone born with lilac eyes). I am very pretty an in order to keep skating I have excellent grades. So to everyone else I'm a hot nerd. I balance skating and school equally so I can do my best. There is just one tiny problem I fell for Brick Jojo captain of the football team. He has red hair like mine but it's shoulder length layered and he wears a red baseball cap backwards. Plus Ruby red eyes...oops sorry I got carried away.

Well that's just great how should I confess anyway just come out and say it

Or write it in a note?

Why is love so confusing I'm tired I'm going to bed, wish me luck tomorrow.


	2. How to deal with Rejection

**Hating the past Loving the future Chapter 2: How to deal with Rejection!**

_Blossoms P.O.V_

Another morning of teasing... Can't wait to go to the Grand Prix...wait a second today I have to confess! Maybe I should ask Bubbles how to confess to the guy you like. She'd know she dated more guys than me and Buttercup, okay fine you caught me I've never dated a guy...ever.

"Wake up Blossom! I've made pancakes to celebrate!" Bubbles said as she walked into my room and sat down on my pink silk sheets.

"Celebrate what?" I asked please don't tell me she got another boyfriend.(she hasn't had too many but each one is the same story LOVE AT FIRST...glance?)

"Duh that you are confessing to Brick today!" She said as if I should have known.

"What! How did you know about that?!"

"Your coach told me so you don't skip out."

"But I don't even know how to confess..."

Buttercup came in giving the both of them questioning stares.

"Who is Blossom confessing too?" She asked guess Coach didn't tell her.

"Brick Jojo" Bubbles answered.

"Oh him you liked him didn't think you would. Being football and all?" Buttercup said

"Something clicked okay?"

"You sound like Bubbles!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Hey! I take offense to that and Blossom if you need to know how then after school go ask if you can talk with him alone like near the gardens or something and confess!" Bubbles stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You make it sound so easy!" Blossom said.

"No kidding" Buttercup stated while walking out of the room. Most likely to eat all the pancakes.

"It is easy!" Bubbles said and skipped along. Nothing could make her sad, but she doesn't have the fear of rejection, like I do she's captain of the cheer leading squad seriously nothing to worry about and Buttercup is captain of the girls soccer, basketball, and volleyball teams. I am a nerd well in school anyway I mean I hear all the time 'do you think there related they look nothing alike or act alike' but then again they don't know but by Friday night they will and I wish I would be able to see all there faces when I go on the rink.

'Oh crap! Buttercup is going to eat all my pancakes!' I thought as I hurried to get dressed in a pink flower lace with a pink camisole tank undershirt, with a hot pink ruffled skirt, animal print leggings and my pink/hot pink custom made high tops.

I brushed my hair, I think I leave it down it kinda looks wavy today. Put my make-up on and I was ready for school.

One last look in the mirror to double check, yep definitely cute if only they knew I kept my grades so high for figure skating and figure skating only.

I came down the stairs and saw Buttercup saved me two pancakes knowing Bubbles she probably made 10 she most likely ate two, That's Buttercups appetite.

" oh Blossom hurry and eat those pancake before Buttercup smells them." Bubbles said so she saved them for me I thought as I sat down and ate them. You haven't lived if you have not tried bubbles pancakes! Amazing!

"Thank you Bubbles it was amazing as always!" I told her as we grabbed our things and headed for the bus. Buttercup got a rides with Mitch her Best friend.

"Oh Blossom it was nothing!" She told me.

Later as Blossom was walking to her locker it was between 5th and 7th period because they do 1,3,5,7,9 on 1day and 2,4,6,8,10 on the other.

"Are you sure she's related to Buttercup and Bubbles?"

"That's what they say I don't believe it though."

"They don't look anything alike triplets yeah right!"

In my mind I thought if only they knew, they will on Friday luckily today is Wednesday.

I stopped by my locker to get my things only a little longer then I have to confess... I'm so nervous.

I heard laughing then I looked towards where I heard it and saw Brick standing there with all of the football team! Eep! Sometimes I feel invisible around him because he never looks at me. But I am a soon to be champion right? Nothing to worry about...hopefully.

I walked away to go find my sisters who were hanging out with there boyfriends Bubbles boyfriends is Boomer Jojo, Bricks brother they are triplets just like us but people don't believe us... They have been together for I think a year. Yeah I know what I said this morning but Bubbles could break up and get together with someone faster than humanly possible I would never know. But she really likes Boomer.

Buttercup is dating...Butch Jojo, he is like the schools best prankster ever! FWI tell him that and he won't get you. I have used that before. She and Butch were made for each other, and yes brick other brother.

"Hey Blossom what new?" Asked Bubbles

"Nothing I'm so bored!"

"What the nerd is bored in school?" Butch asked.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you too not judge a book by there cover?" I smirked at his confused expression.

"Butch it means not everything is what it seems." Buttercup stated he then had a look of "o"

"Blossom It's going to be okay just remember to breath okay!" Bubbles stated cheerfully!

I smiled and nodded my head yes. Boomer and Butch were confused but that's okay with me I said my and went to 7th hour man I HATE this class...

9th gym almost over my gym teacher knows of my training and doesn't push me hard actually I just help her with gym because anymore exercise then normal and I could injure myself. I have a personal trainer no need for gym class. Plus a coach a struck diet Ballet, and many others plus school ya I take my skating seriously.

RIIIIIING!

I have been dreading that bell all day! I sighed walking out of that class. I too, a deep breath.

To Bubbles knowledge he walks alone to his locker right now. Alway so perfect chance I already have all my stuff bring it to gym.

Okay I see him...here goes.

"Um.. Hi B-Brick" I said, my whole body wants to run but my mind said stay.

"Oh hey your that girl in my chemistry class what's up?" He smiled that ultra cute adorable smirk/smile damn his hotness!

"We'll you see I was was wondering if I could talk to you alone maybe in the garden?" I asked my hearts is going to explode!

"Yeah sure lemme get my stuff." He said.

Phew step 1 done! Step 2 commencing!

"Alright I got my stuff lets go!" He said

Here we are in the schools garden which by the way I helped take care of with my friend Yaya! I mean we'd come here in the rain! It paid off the flowers are so beautiful they look like they are sparkling! There are Red, Yellow, and White roses, Purple, Pink, and Blue tulips, and more. It takes my breath away every time.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Brick asked

I gulped feeling my cheeks grow red. Okay no more waiting, now or never!

"Because I-I L-L-Like you, and I w-wanted you to know that." I said my heart going a mile per minute and my face and red as the roses.

"Oh well I'm sorry but I don't like you." He said my eyes widened

"I just don't like nerds sorry!" He said walking away

I could feel tears in my eyes so I ran back to bubbles who was starting to get on the bus.

"Blossom how'd it- what happened d-did he say no!"

I couldn't reply so I nodded my head holding in my sobs until we got home! She was rubbing my back when we got home, Buttercup was on the coach.

"Hey welcome hom- Blossom what happened?" She said as I finally broke down.

I had told Bubbles the story on the bus so she explained it to Buttercup, by the time she was done, Buttercup looked like she was going to punch something. I felt a little better now.

"HOW DARE HE HURT MY SISTER! I AM GOING TO MAKE HIM REGRET IT!"

"It's okay Blossom now that you got it off your chest how do you feel?" Bubbles asked while we can still here Buttercup ranting! But the truth I felt bad for being rejected but I feel really good about getting it off my chest.

"I feel better after getting it off my chest I-I think I can truly focus on my skating now." I said.

"I'm still going to get my revenge and Butch just said he'd help me!" Buttercup said.

I don't have school tomorrow due to training! Now I can focus on what I need too! Wish me luck guys!

—-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––-–––––––-–––––––––––––––––––––

**I'm sorry about the first chapter for it being so short I was just having and introduction from now on they are going to be longer guys please keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. What with the ice?

**Hating the past loving the future! Chapter 3: What's with the ice?**

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed my story! You guys are the reason I spent two hours today and two hours yesterday trying to get this done! But schools started up again and I don't have as much time to write as I did over break but I will try to update twice a week okay! I am also going to try putting some more action and drama and details into later chapters. I also realized **

**I have been forgetting the disclaimer! Silly me!**

**Blossom: Um…silly?**

**Brick: More like stupid!**

**Blossom: Don't be Rude or she could make your revenge HORRIBLE!**

**Brick: Oh crap I forgot about that!**

**Icey: Seems likes he's in quite the rush today…**

**[Brick running after me while trying to take computer away]**

**Blossom: really I thought that was normal**

**Me: Icey! Good to the disclaimer!**

**Icey:…fine…. Moonlightgirl258 doesn't own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys, But she owns the me, Yaya…and the story…**

**Everyone:Enjoy!**

_Buttercups P.O.V_

I woke up with a smirk on my face as I realized. Today I had gotten up early to prank that, IDIOT! For hurting my sister.

I got dressed in a black and green striped hoodie, with a green take underneath it, plus black and white shorts. Brushed my hair which is shoulder length now!

I saw Butch outside on his motorcycle, so I grabbed a granola bar and left without a word to my family!

"So you ready for the prank?" Butch asked with a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Buttercup said.

_Bubbles P.O.V_

Morning, how I loved morning because I get to see my Boomer! But I still can't believe Blossom got rejected I mean Blossoms perfect! I mean I get jealous of her because she can skate and she's so smart. It is technically Blossoms turn to wake Buttercup up but with what happened yesterday I'll go wake her up!

I got up and got dressed in light blue with white polka dots addressed with a white blazer. A white purse, my hair was put up in to two pig tails they kinda stick out but they are curly. Totally cute.

"Time to wake up the monster!" I slightly spoke.

I walked to Buttercup's room, and she wasn't there. Did Blossom get her up?

I thought as I walked down the hall to Blossoms room to see her asleep. No, then did Buttercup wake up by herself it's a miracle! But it's not Christmas, I walked down the stairs and Buttercup wasn't in the living room, kitchen or bathroom? I walked into our mothers room.

"Mom...I can't find Buttercup,...Have you seen her?" I asked quietly?

You see we live with just our mother our father died in a car accident when we where little. Since then I had learned that if I'm sad so is everyone around me so I thought what was the point in seeing all those sad faces? I decided right then and there I would be the light of hope on there faces. That's what her dad would want her to be she felt that.

"Ya she went out with Butch a little while ago" my mother said walking towards me.

My mother was a beautiful women, tall with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a loose flowing dress(of her design!) She runs her own fashion magazine!

" oh okay that's unusual she's is so hard to get up."

"I know! But I have to go to work!"

"Okay-" I said but before I said bye she slammed the door, got in her car and drove off.

"Bye"

She was always busy with work. She doesn't even look at my fashion designs, I don't even think she knows Blossom figure skates!

'Oh well' I thought walking down the stairs too eat some cereal.

'Mmmm Trix it's my favorite!' I saw Blossom walking down stairs in her training clothes, a pink shirt which you can't see because of the white jacket with pink stripes looks kinda like a racer thing and a pink skirt! All of the skaters basically where those types of training clothes, in different colors and some where pants in stead of a skirt. She had her hair pulled back with a pink head band in her hair. Yep she is totally focused! She's got the look in her eyes! I love it when she's happy!

"Bubbles the bus will be here really soon."

"Okay Bloss remember don't train too hard! And say hello to Yaya and Icey for me!"

I said running out the door.

_Brick's P.O.V._

Butch left early for school today I hope he's not going to do another stupid prank on someone today, but that's one of the only reasons he'd ever get up early that and pancakes...

I kinda feel sorry for what I did to that nerd yesterday but hey I barely noticed her! I mean I just barely remembered her from chemistry no need for me to like her right? Anyway I am riding to school in my red Camero. I somehow always feel that football isn't my thing, my parents made me, I mean I am good but it feels as if I'm doing it to keep my mind busy! I can't seem to find out what I am doing wrong!

Everyone says I did great but it just doesn't feel like I do.. I thought getting out of my car and walking to the school. Maybe I should apologize to the nerd for seeming like a jerk, I mean I was just seriously confused and not to mention I don't know her very well. I thought opening my locker when suddenly, I felt a shock in my hand and I backed up and slipped on a piece of...Ice? I fell on my butt only to land in honey! Then my brother Butch and his girlfriends Buttercup came out from behind the locker, and Butch brought out whipped cream and squirted it in my face!

"Don't want to forget the topping!" He said laughing

"Why did you do that!" I yelled!

"That's what you get for hurting my sister you b-"

"Buttercup language that my brother still."

"b-b-b...JERK!" She yelled at Brick!

Brick looked around to see Ice cubes everywhere.

"What's with all the Ice?" He asked.

" you'll find out tomorrow." She stated walking away from the two confused boys...until Butch broke into another round of laughter!

I am so going to get him later! I thought as I walked carefully to the boys locker room.

_Blossom's P.O.V._

I had told my coach what had happened yesterday. While I was training practicing my triple lutz.

"Oh Bloss that's terrible!"

"It's okay coach, you were right once I got it off my chest I felt better! Because I had let my feelings out into the air, and I don't care if they were accepted or not I'm going to skate with all my might my routine and skating should show who I am while making others happy as well! Now that's my perfect routine!" I said as I began to feel my dream coming true being and showing the world who I am through my skating while making the ones that watch happy.

"Oh okay?" Coach said.

Once me and Yaya and Icey were all done with our skating training we went to the training center. To work out with our personal trainer for an hour then, we went to the museum to help open the mind and get new ideas for figure skating. Then we went to the mall, for costume shopping, Music shopping, Skate shopping, and Accessories!

"Oh that is so so so sad! Blossom I can't believe that jerk! He is a huge big fat J.E.R.K! Yaya said really fast and loud( Yaya Toswa long brownish hair usually low pigtails, really hyper, a skater but not as good as Blossom or Icey)

"Blossom I know...you liked Brick...and he is an idiot for doing that but...there will always be those sweeter kinder guys out there...and they are the ones you would rather have." Icey said in her beautiful yet quiet voice( Icey Lunar icey blue hair that goes down to mid back blue eye, she's shy and mysterious but is quite open when you get to know her and an excellent skater)

"I know and he probably never noticed me before."

"That's because he's and idiot! Just wait till tomorrow!" Yaya said all cheerily!

" thanks guys I'm glad now that our usual training day is over let's go get get some rest! They all cheered and went home! Blossom felt so much better afterwards she forgot Brick completely, because after all he is just someone she used to know.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the show! I am really sorry about not updating but at least it was 3 days instead of 3 months! Right? ANYWAY… I try to upload twice a week but as said with school no promises! Ok thanks for reading and keep reviewing makes me want to write faster ok?**_

_**-Moonlightgirl258**_


	4. My Secret Life is Revealed

_**Hating the past Loving the future!**_

_Chapter 4: My secret life is released!_

**Authors note: Hey guys I am really sorry for not uploading like I promised but my parents locked the ipad and cut down my computer time so I couldn't find anytime to write actually I'm writing at school now! I've been writing what I've wanted for this chapter on paper. I have been thinking about this story a lot and I apoligize to all of you guys for making you wait for so long.**

**Blossom: But don't worry she has a surprize for you guys as an I'm sorry gift.**

**Me: I was getting there! But yes as an I'm sorry for making you wait for-like-ever gift. This chapter will feature Blossoms skating performance!**

**Blossom, Icey. And Yaya: YAAY!**

**Brick: Hey guys I thought I heard yelling.**

**Blossom: Um…ya we were yelling at you to… do the disclaimer!**

**Brick: What why me?!**

**Me: Because you showed up last!**

**Brick: Fine Moonlightgirl258 Doesn't own the powerpuffgirls, or the rowdyruff boys. Thankfully!**

**Me: HEY!**

**Brick: But she owns the really Hyper Yaya, the really shy, mysterious Icey, and the story!**

**Me: (partially insulted) Please enjoy, and I am really sorry!**

_Blossom's P.O.V._

I woke up, rubbed my eyes and looked around to see Yaya is spread out like a spider and Icey is sleeping on her hands like a pillow, Nexa is right next to me asleep. Nexa is a skater too she couldn't come to our pre-skate event yesterday because she wanted to do some extra practice! Nexa's got long black hair that reaches her waist and light brown eyes. Hmm.. why…are they? Oh! Right today we have the skating performance! I am so nervous but I have been training for this since I was really little. Then I hear Yaya snoring. I should really wake them up.

"ICEY, YAYA, NEXA WAKE UP!" I screamed!

"AHHH!" they screamed, then Yaya fell on the floor… It's so much fun waking them up! Icey then threw my pillow at me. Yep it hit me in the face… then we all started laughing. Nothing is more funny them each of us getting up in the morning.

"Hey today we get to skate! YAAAY!" Yaya started jumping up and down.

"Yaya please calm down if you waste your energy now you won't have any left to skate" Icey pointed out.

"I seriously doubt that Icey she always finds energy." Nexa said.

Yaya stoped jumping looking curiously at the three. While Icey stood up and said

"I don't know where she keeps it."

Yaya puffed out her cheaks and sat on my bed criss-cross applesauce.

"Yaya gets her energy from her head!" Yaya said standing up and getting dressed.

Yaya tends to talk in the third person sometimes but we still love her and it goes away rather quickly. Speaking of quickly what time is it?

"Ring…Beep beep beep…Riiiiing"

We all look at Icey's phone. She got up and grabbed it and was reading it. It's probably the coach. She tends to text Icey, she knows we are together. We always have sleepovers when it comes to huge things, like tests, Movie releasing, etc. Tonight was celebrating our entry in to the figure-skating world.

I'm so happy, I get to show our school exactly who I really am. Sad thing I won't get to see the faces when it happens. Or afterwards really. I mean the grand prix is around the world so I won't be back for a long time.

"We should get ready the coach said she wants us to be at the rink at 12:30" Icey said.

"What time is it?" Nexa asked.

"10:34" Icey said again.

"We got time." I said.

"We _would _have time if Mako last years winner didn't want to meet us for lunch a 11:05" Icey said.

Mako wants to meet us…! EEEEEEP! Yaya, Nexa and me we staring with wide eyes then we all got ready super fast. I forgot to tell you. Nexa's training uniform is a dark yellow coat, black tights, usually brown skates but we are going into town so she's wearing her pink sneakers!

I went down the stairs in a rush looked around. Okay Buttercup and Bubbles are at school moms at work looks like we are walking. That is until we hear a knock on the door I open the door and last years figure skating champion Mako is standing outside of my house.

"Blossom you ok?" Nexa asked. Nexa is very protective of me, my sisters, and Icey and Yaya.

"Come on Blossom-chi!" Yaya yelled from inside the convertible

"Oh Coming!" I yelled and got in with everyone.

Brick P.O.V

'I wonder if that nerd will be here today I really want to apologize for what I said to her' I thought. Hmmm New day New start Damn Buttercup and Butch pranking me! But I guess I get if it was my brother getting rejected like that I'd be angry too….

I'm walking through the hall but she's not near her locker. Damn it's either I keep missing her or she's not here again. Did I really say that it harsh? Damn my luck! Hey wait that's Bubbles, Boomers girlfriend and I think she's that nerd sister too, I'll ask her. Was what I thought before I heard Buttercup and Princess yelling at each other….Maybe another time. I can't get caught by Buttercup or I'll never hear the end of it! But I wonder what they are fighting about anyway?

Nexa's P.O.V

So here we are in a café Drinking tea with last years Grand Prix tournament winner, and all I can do is think about that Brick! HOW DARE HE HURT BLOSSOM LIKE THAT! But Buttercup did cover him with syrup, So I guess anything else would be unnecessary I wish I could see him when he finds out the truth!

"Nexa? Are you ok?" Yaya asked causing everyone at the table to look at me.

I flushed red thinking of the weird face I must've been making.

"Totally!" I said

"Good I would hate it if anything was troubling any of you guys before the match today I want you to be great skaters which is why I called you guys down here to be friends" Mako said while smiling a gentle smile.

Oh! She's really nice!

"Aren't you competeing in the Grand Prix this year too?" Icey said quietly.

"The best rivals and be the bestest of friends right? " She said while looking at all of us.

I guess she's right we are all rivals escpecially Blossom, Icey and Me we've been at this for forever Yaya does what ever.

"YEA!" Yaya screamed

" I guess you are right but you don't have to compete in this match since you won last year right?" Blossom asked. Wow haven't heard much from her. She must be embarrassed in being in Mako's presence.

"Yes that is true but that doesn't mean checking out my future rivals is a bad thing." She said with a slight smirk. Hmmm gentle yet she's so smart! I should do that to! I'll keep my eyes open for any good rivals today!

"Well look at the time all of us must be going coach wants to see you guys at 12:30 right? It's 12:14 let's go" Said Mako. How'd she know?

Buttercups P.O.V

I get out of school early today to watch Blossom skate! As I'm walking down the hall I hear some people whispering , but it's not about me it's about Blossom.

"I haven't seen that nerd that claims she's Buttercup and Bubbles sister around" I hear one girl whisper. Now I'm getting seriously pissed!

"Yeah maybe she finally realized she's not good enough to be their sister!" a really high nasally voice cuts through the hall. I'd know that voice anywhere!

"Princesss mind your own Business!" I yelled making everyone look at me.

"Is it true then?" She asked smirking like she won. Oh HECK NO SHE DID NOT!

"NO NONE OF YOUR FILTHY LIES ARE TRUE, SHE IS MY SISTER AND SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MY SISTER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs shoving her against a locker and headed for my algebra class only 30minutes.

Blossoms P.O.V

Our coach had wanted us to train a bit before it was time to go. It was almost my turn. Nexa was going right now She was wearing a Yellow One shoulder Dress and matching yellow skate she looks so graceful. I'm getting nervous her score was a 29.67 That gets her just above Icey with a 29.64. Yaya is in 4th with an 24.59 If I place she's put as a reserve. But she'll still go. I'm wearing a pink dress with that extends a lil around the waist for better movment my hair is in a French braid done to my lower back.

Alright the moment I've been waiting for here I go…

As I Start on the Ice I feel great as I get this amazing feeling when I see a bunch of people waiting for me to start. So right off the bat I do a triple lutz jump plus a double loop jump, impress the crowd and the judges! I then do a buttefly sit spin. I spin around the rink do some cool reversal flips. I see Bubbles and Buttercup, and MY MOM! SHE'S HERE!

I was so excited I did a windmill carmel spin right near the judges then I did a Double Axel and landed wooo man that was risky I can barely do the axel. OH MY GOSH I LANDED A DOUBLE AXEL!

I started my fan spiral level 3 oh yeah!

I did another triple Lutz jump

The I did a sit spin, Cross-foot spin, and a normal windmill spin to finish as the music ended.

I…did..it!

The crowd was cheering really loud and hard. My mom and sister look really happy so I get of the rink and wait patiently for my score.

**Well while she wait so do you guys! Sorry I want the score to be totally surprise so Next chap.**

**Blossom learns her score and gains a rival**

**While Brick learns of Blossom's secret along with the rest of the school! **

**Stay Tuned! And I know you guys hate me but I finally did the skate scene and Nexa is Crown172! Thanks for Reading and If I get a lot of reviews I promise to upload a heck of a lot faster ok!**


	5. Reasons

_Reasons _

_**Authors Note: Happy Easter!**_

_**Everyone I'm updating again for the holiday! So please enjoy the story!**_

XXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V.

As Blossom was watching from the side with her coach everyone was waiting for the score.

And the score appeared on the screen!

The crowd erupted into cheers as Blossom carefully looked up and froze.

The screen read 30.1

A smile ad tears came onto her face.

"I did it" she faintly whispers. Unknown to her that a pair of furious Hot pink eyes glaring at her. So the final score read Blossom got 1st Nexa took 2nd Icey took 3rd a girl named Berserk got 4th and Yaya placed 5th which means she's a reserve, She still gets to go though!

XXXXXXX

Blossom's P.O.V.

We are at the after party now basically we are all here congratulating each other, having a good time. That is until this girl about our age comes up to me. She has dark red-orange hair it's shorter than mine, it also has hot pink streaks in it.,she's got Hot Pink eyes, and she was wearing a short tight black top with a pink stripe, plus short tight jean shorts.

" Look I know you won but don't think this battle is over yet your little victory is just a little fluke!" She said with a smirk. Who does this girl think she is!?

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER!" Nexa yelled.

"I've got no business with you girl anyway as of today I will be the one and only one at the top!" She pointed at Blossom.

" I don't look to Flukes!" She said and walked off.

" Who was that girl?!" Nexa asks.

" Berserk Plutonium she took 4th today in other words she just barely made it and Blossom took 1st." Icey said quietly.

" So Blossoms got a new FRIEND!" Yaya screamed with tears in her eyes.

" not a friend a rival!" Blossom said with a smile.

" A rival?" Yaya asked

" Yep and I'm gonna beat her!" Blossom said

And as for the party we t pretty well the rest of the night Blossom said good bye to her mother and her sisters. Along with Icey, Nexa, and Yaya. Then they went on their plane. Next tournament is in America!

XXXXXX

Brick's .

I was walking down the halls on Monday, and saw so many people whispering I took a chance and asked my friend Kukai what's going on.

" Oy! Kukai what's going on? Why is everyone acting so weird?" I asked.

" You didn't know? The preliminaries for the Grand Prix were on Friday..."

"And?..."

" And that nerd, what's her name? Blossom? Yeah Blossom was in it and she won 1st place with a 30.1! Everyone is so excited plus they all trying to get into her fan club!" He said

"What?! She asked me out on Wednesday!"

" yea right!"

" dude I'm not lying!" I yelled

"Sure dude, anyway Gotta get to class oh by the way I'm #009 in her fan club! Bye!" He said running off.

What? That nerd was really an ice skater?! I'm gonna have to check this out later.

XXXXXX

a while later at Brick home!

Here I am at my house watching the girl I rejected on TV! Wow my life is bad. But she has everything I want something she loves to do no one is forcing her, unlike me. And she didn't even seem angry or upset about what had happened. I even watched her performance it was amazing she looked so calm and peaceful. But now I feel so terrible about rejecting her, I was just upset about my parents forcing so much onto me! I shouldn't have taken it out on her!

' I need to apologize ' was my last thought before I went to bed.

_**Hey guys I updated hope you guys liked it HAPPY EASTER!**_

_**Sorry for the short chappie!**_

_**Oh and one more thing I will be accepting 3 male OC's **_

_**1 as the other guy blossom falls for!**_

_**1 as a guy match for Icey**_

_**And the last 1 for Yaya!**_

_**I need descriptions of what they look like!**_

_**There personalities and there skating technique!**_

_**And what country they are from! **_

_**So let me hear what you guys want!**_


	6. A new world

_**Authors Note: Hey Guys Long Time no see this chapter is mostly on Blossom and seeing New York, A little bit on others but for now this all the next chapter I promise will be more EXCITING! My job is too bring you to tears after all so LOL please don't be too mad that nothing super exciting happens…**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Blossom: your forgetting something…**_

_**Me: Oh the Disclaimer, Brick?**_

_**Brick: Oh HECK NO! You didn't put me in this chapter so why am I even here?!**_

_**Icey+Nexa: To Do the Disclaimer…**_

_**Brick: Ack! Don't do that!**_

_**Icey+Nexa: What?**_

_**Yaya: Moonlightgirl258 doesn't own PPG!**_

_**ALL: Thanks Yaya…**_

Chapter 5: A New World

_Blossom's P.O.V._

I'm sitting on a plane looking out the window. The clouds look so beautiful up close. I wish I could touch them, I bet they'd be soft but moist. Anyway right now Nexa is sitting next to me, While Icey and Yayaare on the other side.

"Yaya how could you forget something so important!" Icey half whispers half yells.

"Yaya didn't forget it in general! Lemme tell you okay so I had it all ready and I packed it in a bag and then Yaya forgot the bag?"

Right now they are having a discussion of how Yaya forgot her homework."Yaya how are you going to catch up?" Nexa asked

"My mom is sending it to France for the French tournament!" Yaya said.

"That's like 2 tournaments away!" I said. Yaya is hopeless speaking of homework it's best to do it on flights so we can spend our time sightseeing! I voice my thought to the others.

"We'll alright?"Icey said

"Sounds like a perfect plan!" Nexa exclaimed.

"YA! Hey wait a minute Yaya didn't bring her homework you guys!... Guys?...hello? I'm BORED!" Yaya kept saying as Icey, Nexa and me were working on our homework. Then Icey asked if Yaya wanted to help her and Yaya fell asleep right away…..

_xxxxx_

As we got off the plane the 1st thing we did was check in too tour hotel…

"Yay were here!" Yaya said as she plopped on a bed and claimed it as hers… the room we are in has 2 rooms so 4 beds!

"Tell me about it I'm so tired." Nexa said.

"Hopefully not too tired because I want to go walking.." I said

"They are asleep…" Icey said

"Aww," I sighed then looked at Icey with pleading eyes…

"Fine I'll go only because we are going to see the Empire State Building." She said

"We are?"

"We are." She replied the grabbed a purse and walked out the door I soon followed in suit.

_xxxxxxx_

Wow, I was fascinated by the amount of people walking on the streets, the different cars as we drove by, the towering buildings, it's almost like Tokyo except way bigger,

"There's the Empire State Building!" Icey said in an excited voice I looked and almost fainted at the height.

"W-were not going up r-right?" I said showing my fear in my voice.

"No we can do that tomorrow with everyone I just wanted to know how to get there." Icey said

"Great…" I said quietly.

"Anyway lets stop and gets some pizza for the sleepy heads" Icey said

"OK!" I love pizza!

New York is so cool though maybe we could go see a broadway show while we are here well check out the rink and do some training tomorrow so yay! But I'm so tired…

_Narrator P.O.V. _

Poor Blossom but as she looked on to this wonderfully huge city she forgot about that boy who is carefully scheming an instant come back for the mistake he made hmmm…

Who knows what can happen in the amazing world for figure skating!

_**Told you were in this chapter!**_

_**Brick towards the end doesn't count I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**_

_**Me: Your talking now, a little too much for my liking.**_

_**ANYWAY….**_

_**The winners for the last contest are **_

_**TotallyRemixed1**_

_**QueenBee2000**_

_**Kyogan-Saori**_

_**Thank you to all who entered please keep an eye out for more contests because I WILL HAVE SOME!**_


	7. A day in the life of Brick!

**_Chapter 6: A day in the life of brick!_****  
Authors Note: Hey everyone ok so I made a promise to put this in the last chappie but I forgot! So ya there's this story called "Speak now or Forever hold your peace" by TotallyRemixed1 and I told her I'd tell all u about it, So now back to the story!  
Blossom: Well look who decided to update early!  
Me: wha?! What do you mean?!  
Blossom: you usually take 4eva  
Brick: She's right!  
Me: I updated so you can do the disclaimer!  
Blossom&Brick: No.  
Icey: you guys are to stubborn, Moonlightgirl258 doesn't own the Powerpuff girls nor does she own Rowdyruff boys but she owns me( Icey Lunar) and Yaya Toswa  
Blossom&Brick: are not.**

Bricks P.O.V  
Man it's so hard I feel like a monster for rejecting her. She's so sweet, kind, graceful on the ice and even when she talks to the reporter. I love to look at the calm gentle expression her face is making. Dating her wouldn't have been a bad thing. She was only studying so hard because she had to go over seas. I feel so terrible but even if I tried to call her up and apologize chances of forgiveness 0% because  
1. Never EVER give an apology over the phone or text one.(That would be stupid!)  
2. She has so many fans and stuff trying to get her phone number would be impossible and her just happening to read a text I sent out of 5000 other fans( Not Cool-)  
3. If I want to show her how much I'm sorry I got to go out there and tell her myself! (Even if it means getting embarrassed)  
But convincing my parents of quiting football to go after a girl is also pretty slim. They want me to use football for scholarships. But I don't like football isn't there something else I can do?! Any suggestions? Nope. Ugh! Hmm? If...I could learn how to skate! But I may not like it and chances of me being any good are pretty bad. But I want to see her so bad it hurts and this might just be the only way! Plus it shows I care about her interest! Well that's plan B. right now I'm in school on a flipping Monday! (I hate Mondays) Plan A is to talk to Bubbles(blossoms sister) on how to fix anything I broke! Without being got by 1. Buttercup 2. Boomer( I know what your think why boomer? Because he gets easily jealous!)  
~At school~  
I was walking though the hallways going to the place I know she would be! I hear people whispering or yelling. Like a normal high school except the whispers were about the girl I loved while yelling was for the game Friday.  
I see Bubbles all alone at her locker looking for someone 'probably boomer' I slowly approach her she spots me and turns to face her locker.  
"Umm...Bubbles?" I say testing it out.  
-silence-  
She starts to walk away. I can't let her!  
" I wanted to ask you about blossom!" I kinda yell but no one was around so no one could hear me.  
She turns around and glares at me. I'm starting to think buttercup may have been better!  
"Why should I help you after you broke my sisters heart?" She says menacingly, turns around and walks away.  
I thought she'd be better but that hurt a lot. Buttercup would have hurt me physically but not mentally!  
Then all of a sudden I hear a growl I turn around and see Boomer standing there.  
"Oh hey bro' what's up?" I say trying not to stutter.  
"What's up?...WHAT'S UP!" He yells still no one around.  
"I WAS ABOUT TO ASK BUBBLES TO PROM! AND YOU MADE HER ALL MAD AND COMPLETELY BLEW IT!" Boomer yells hitting me on the head.  
"Owww" I say. He didn't have to hit me!  
"Look dude-bro-boomer calm down I didn't mean to make her upset I just asked about blossom and she got mad." I say  
"You like blossom?" He asked.  
"We'll she asked me out on I think Wednesday of last week before she was a skater to the world, and I was in a bad mood and said no-"  
"Dude that's just cold"  
"I know!"I say  
"But now I feel something for her and its different! And I wanted to apologize to get but I didn't know how so I wanted to ask bubbles and I failed" I say  
"If you want to apologize go talk to the girl with your most heart felt apology ever!" He says dramatically.  
"But you gotta help me ask bubbles to prom!" He says before he runs to his next class. Well I do owe him. And I guess plan B is right to start with from the beginning!

This is going to take a lot of work but I don't care as long as I can get her to look at me again.

**Well that's it guys! Hope you enjoyed a day in the like of brick! Lol just kidding! Well Coming Up in the next chapter!:  
Blossom meets some new guy while she's practicing for America while Brick helps Boomer ask bubbles to prom!  
Hope you enjoyed it till next time!**


	8. The Fickle Hand of Fate

_The Fickle hand of Fate:_

**_Authors Note:  
Hey everyone! This is a chapter for all you people who love the life of drama!  
Blossom&Brick: EH?!  
Me: why are you surprised! Anyway I have 3 NEW people to introduce in this very Authors Note!  
Mike: Now?  
Me: Now.  
Mike: ALRIGHT! My name is Mike and I'm finally in this story!  
Zane: Why are you so excited the story hasn't started yet.  
Brandon: That's because we are so awesome! To finally be in this awesome story!  
Me: awwww... And if you think that gets you anywhere with me Brandon, then your wrong anyway...  
Icey: I seriously think you are planning something and it deeply scares me but.. It might me funny...  
Brick: because I don't like where this is going Moonlightgirl258 doesn't own the Powerpuff Girls! Or the RowdyRuff Boys please do enjoy!  
Everyone: He did the disclaimer!  
Blossom:he said please!  
HAPPY READING!_**  
_

Normal P.O.V.  
In a park, the girls decided to go for a nice breath of fresh air before the competition.  
Blossom breathed soaking up the fresh air, Icey and Yaya and Nexa were all enjoying the scenery when they heard a loud smack. Blossom looked up and turned to Nexa, Icey and Yaya raising an eyebrow.

"Did u hear that", she asked.  
They nodded but before they could speak a roar of arguing happens.  
"MIKEY I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS LIKE ICESKATING!", a female voice shouted  
"IT IS LIKE ICESKATING JUST WITHOUT THE ICE. SO DONT YELL AT ME BEE!" A males voice called out.  
"Hmph"  
"Alright! I'll help you out! But! Only if you treat me to some ice cream"  
"Double scoop?"  
"You bet"  
"Alright! Let's do this!"  
Yaya's P.O.V.  
Whoa what was that!? Is anybody hurt!? Did they mention ICE SKATING!?  
Blossom turned back to us with her eyebrow raised. She must be confused to! With a shrug Blossom led the us to the scene.  
There was a guy attempting to help a girl skate! The guy was hot, no doubt! I can feel myself turning bright red!  
He was tall with short curly black hair, hazel eyes, and he was pretty tall! He was wearing a black bottom up long sleeve with blue jeans and black convers.  
The girl had mid length black wavy hair, yellow eyes, and she was average height. She was wearing a yellow dress with yellow skates. She was very pretty I wonder how they know each other?  
The girl poured looking at the male and crossed her arms.  
"Why don't you put on my skates and show me how you do it" , she said.  
"Eeww! Yellow is not my color", the guy joked! I took a quick look at Nexa she had glared at him. Hehehe.  
The girl rolled her eyes and handed him her skates as he quickly put them on.  
"What the heck! There is ton of room in here! Talk about big feet!" the guy joked again!  
The girl growled and pushed him as he lost control and headed straight...towards...ME!  
He hit me and it hurt, but if I said I cared about that I would be lying because he is super cute! I do wonder if he's taken... But again I wouldn't be able to do anything if he was. Everyone rushes to my aid.  
"Oh my God ! I'm so sorry! My evil friend-"  
"EVIL!" Bee shouted. Mike ignored her.  
"My evil friend Bee pushed me and-"  
"Its alright I saw" Yaya reasured . Mike smirked.  
" So you were watching me", Mike teased! I blushed. I wasn't watching in particular. We just came he because of the shouting, and ice skating!  
"What! No I wa-"  
"Its ok! At least I know a really cute girl was watching me!", Mike said as he stood up and smiled! He lifted up my hand and kissed it.  
"See you around-"  
"Yaya", I said giving him my name. Mike smiled and nodded his head.  
"Mike" he said. Ahh his name his mike it totally fits him.  
He quickly stood up and walked off with bee.  
"Come on cousin" he said! But bee was getting all googly eyed and she was smiling.  
"Oh! Mikey! You found a girl! She's perfect! I shall plan the wedding! Technically I brought you guys together so I should be the maid of honor! And wait a minute!"

I don't think they can see but I'm red as a cherry and my friends are giggling at me! This situation is backwards! YAYA ALWAYS GIGGLES AT THEM! Not the other way around! Wait a second they are cousins I have a chance. I have a chance. I have a chance! My thoughts say in a sing song voice.  
"What?" He asked  
"Since I found your soul mate you owe me 3 scoops", bee said . Mike stated at his crazy cousin and smirked.  
"Fine! Race you to the icecream stand" he said. But Bee already ran off.!  
"Hey wait up!" He yelled running after her. He left there goes my soul mate who I will probably never see him again! Stupid world!  
"Yaya's got a boyfriend!" Everyone sang! Making me go beat red!  
"No Yaya DOESN'T!" I half yelled cuz I got embarrassed.  
"If he thinks you are a walk in the park boy was he wrong!" Icey said cheerfully. Making me smile... She always so cheerful around us. Shy around everyone else. How is she supposed to find someone!  
"Well he better be nice or else!" Nexa exclaimed.  
Geez guys.. Like I'll ever see him again.  
_

~a while later~  
Normal P.O.V.  
The girls were doing there favorite thing! Can anybody guess? No...ok.  
The girls had left the park to do the usual routine of pre-skate events.  
So they ending up in the mall! Shopping of course!  
"I feel so happy to shop again because I didn't get to go last time! I wanted to perfect the butterfly sit spin first!" Nexa said.  
"It's ALRIGHT you were so determined and it really payed off!" Yaya said doing jazz hands...  
"Thanks" Nexa said blush apparent on her cheeks.  
"Why are you being so shy? You were awesome!" Icey said as she smiled calmly at Nexa.  
"Ya totally! I had a run for my money Nexa!" Blossom said cheerfully.  
"We'll I wouldn't be embarrassed if you kept giving me complements but I thank you all for always being supportive of me" she exclaimed.  
"We'll you deserve it for always looking out for us, we will always look out for you." Icey said calmly with a bright smile on her face.  
As they entered the clothing store they had no idea the legend to be created,  
Icey's P.O.V.  
We had each went in separate directions to walk around the clothing store for our outfits to surprise everyone!  
I of course was looking but my mind began to drift.  
I'm always so shy mysterious I don't like to open up to people because this world is so confusing. I don't get how people can walk around without being cautious of other people's presence. Without knowing who they are they walk like you do they do things like you do. But you don't know them . If it wasn't for Yaya, Blossom, and Nexa I may have never been open enough to skate or talk or maybe even trust. I am so thankful for them. Everything I do is because I love it and I can feel that they helped me realize that people are the same yet they are different enough to be able to speak and live and love.  
So that's what I'm doing now! I thought to myself as I looked around were I was to finally get myself an outfit when and icy blue shoulder dress with layered ruffles caught my eye. It was sparkling in the light of the store.  
I walked over to it and began examining the gorgeous sweet heart neck line. I love this dress.  
My fingers ran over the price tag and I almost cried. Damn this world. Damn my wallet.  
"That really is a beautiful dress, but it would look even better if you were wearing it" a voice behind me said.  
Someone I don't know is talking to me...I'm confused...  
But I turned around anyway to be met with a pair of Icy blue eyes much like my hair.  
It was a man. Not just any man, he was unbelievably handsome,( coming from me it's saying something)  
He had dark blue hair, that came down to his shoulders it was layered. His Icy blue eyes were transfixed on me making me want to melt. It was a calm gaze though. He was tall, lean , yet muscular. His skin was fair(unlike my white snow skin:/)  
I didn't dare look away nor did I speak which made him give me a confused look. Then I remembered something about how he spoke like it was an accent. Oh he's French! His accent is so hot! I'm going to faint before I am able to speak to him!  
"Um... Do you speak English?" Damn hot accent.  
"U-Uh...yes?" I said my sweet mystical voice fills the air. While my cheeks have a light tint of pink.  
"Oh are you perhaps?...shy?" He suggested.  
Shy? I don't know. Cautious? Yes. Well I'm scared of opening up to people, can that be considered shy?  
"I-I d-d-don't know..." I said looking away from his gaze.  
"We'll whatever the reason this dress looks as if it were made for you." He said looking at the dress.  
"Too bad the cost wasn't..." I giggled slightly.  
He looked at me surprised then he smiled kindly.  
"Your laugh is pretty..." He said. I instantly shut my mouth and turned beat red.  
"If you like the dress I could buy it for you?" He suggested. My eyes widened.  
That's an expensive dress and we just met!  
"B-But why would you do that you don't even know my name."I said calmly.  
"Because I think it'd looks like it was made for you. And as for your name why don't you tell me?" He said.  
"I-It's I-I-I-Icey...Icey" I said twice because the first time I stuttered quite a bit.  
"Icey? That's a very pretty name... My names Zane." He introduced himself.  
Zane it really fits him...I like it..  
"And seriously don't worry so much on the dress.. I'm sure it'll suite you well...um..by any chance are you a figure skater?" He asked. My eyes widened and I nodded my head slowly.  
"Really?! Me too for the boys devision! I'm pretty popular and have won a couple times so I got more than enough.. So don't worry bout it and I will see you later" he said as he bought the dress handed it to me. And just before he left my eyes met his and it was as if they show so much kindness I think he means it...maybe it's not so bad meeting new people everyonce in a while.  
I thought as he was getting distant..  
"ICEY!" Yaya said as she tackled me in a hug.  
"I found something so A-MAY- ZING you will be so JELLY!" She exclaimed. Shoving the bag in my face before pulling it back saying mine under her breath.  
"When am I ever jelly?" I asked calmly smiling at my energetic friend who just pouted.  
Nexa came back smiling. "Well I'm not the only one who found a dress!"she exclaimed.  
Blossom came up behind her and said  
"Nope!"  
I didn't know if I should tell then what really just happened with me and that Zane guy?... Well it's not like I have to tell them right this second... Hehe  
_

Nexa's P.O.V.

I was in the hotel lobby I had gotten a yellow dress and kinda flows throughout the performance to give it a dancing on wind kinda feel for it.  
The others were in there rooms getting into there training outfits.  
I had gotten changed and was waiting in the lobby when-  
"Guess who?" Someone who put there hands over my eyes said.  
"I don't know and I don't care now get OFF!"I said trying to move there hands.. They didn't budge.  
"I'm hurt Nexa...after I came all the way over to say hi?" This voice sounds familiar.

"NAMAN!" I practically scream getting weird stares from people.  
He let me go so I can see him now it's been like...2-3 years since we last saw each other. Man had he changed! I blushed but then quickly ducked my face.  
He had spiky black hair in a low pony tail it almost completely covered his dark brown eyes he's gotten a lot taller than me.. And more masculine...He was wearing a brown T-shirt with Yin-Yang. Symbol on it. Black baggy pants. Black shoes. A brown wristwatch. And he has a cross necklace...  
When did he look like that!?  
"Like what you see?"  
I glared he hasn't changed much.  
"Not really. What are you even doing here?!" I asked him  
"Me? I'm here for the boys division of the Grand Prix."  
"What?! I'm here for the girls division! Please don't tell me you tried to cheat..."  
"I'm offended I wouldn't try to cheat in such a big competition. I wanna show just how good I am." He said.  
"See you later Nexa" then he walked away.  
Never thought I'd see him here or hear he's competing in the Grand Prix. Why? Why did he want to compete in the Grand Prix?  
"Who was that?" I heard a calm voice from behind me ask.  
I turned around to meet Icey.  
"That was Naman. He and I would always compete with each other when we were little. And now he's in the Grand Prix!" I said still shocked.  
"We'll he can't compete against you in the Grand Prix. Maybe he just wants to skate." She said calmly.  
"Maybe..." I said though its weird I didn't think he liked to skate 2 years ago.  
"HEY GUYS!" We heard someone tell turn around to see Blossom and Yaya near the entrance.  
"Come on, we have to get to the rink!" Blossom said sounding excited. At least she's over Brick.  
"Come on let's go!" I said grabbing Icey's hand and running towards the door.  
_

Normal P.O.V.  
The girls had just gotten to the rink when they see a bunch of girls surrounding about 4 guys in the middle.  
"The princes are so cool!" One shouted.  
"Marry me!" Another shouted.  
"Um...who are the princes?" Blossom asked.  
"The Princes of the figure skating world Duh?!" One girl said.  
"Oh Yaya has heard of them!" Yaya said.  
"They are four boys who are amazing figure skaters, and they are cute too!" Yaya said.  
"The First favorite is Brandon. With his blue eyes, light brown hair with a sweep-style cut(old JB but it works for him!) people say he's got a style all his own he's a real flirt. He's from Brazil."  
"Next is Zane." As Yaya started to say Icey almost choked.  
"He has a calm style, yet it's so graceful. People say if you ack really mean he'll be mean but if your nice he's nice! I think...oh! And he's from France!"  
"Anyway next is a new guy named Naman"  
"Naman!" Nexa said as her eyes got rounder.  
"Yes. He is said to have an agile performance almost as if he's a cat! He's from..."  
"Italy" Nexa said.  
"Yeah Italy! Wow how'd you know that!" Yaya said.  
"Lucky Guess..." Nexa said under her breath.  
"Anyway the last guy is...is..." She seemed to be thinking really hard.  
"Aww how could you forget me!" A voice said.  
They all turned to meet the guy they met this afternoon at the park.  
"We'll since, Yaya doesn't have any info on me I'll share, let's see...I'm good looking, energetic, Funny, and I'm also French, from the same place as my buddy Zane here!" He said while wrapping and arm around the other guys neck.  
"Please get off of me!" Zane said face showing an annoyed expression.  
"How rude!" Mike said letting go of him.  
"We'll if it isn't the lady I ran into at the clothing store how are you?" Zane asked Icey who had gone silent from the moment he was in the picture.  
The girls noticed a light shade of pink on her cheeks.  
"Anyway, I'm here how are you Nexa!" Naman said.  
"I knew you knew him" Blossom muttered.  
Nexa looks very angry.  
"GO AWAY NAMAN!" She yelled. Before she walked away to go practice.

Blossoms P.O.V.  
I knew she knew him. Anyway there final friend comes over.  
He was hot. But I still think brick was hotter...I know I need to get over him.  
Said guy stopped in front of me and gave me a rose  
"Hello little flower, my names Brandon. What's yours?" He asked.  
My eyes widened. Why would he care? Didn't Yaya say he was a flirt? Where did Nexa go? She could beat him up for me!  
"Um.. it's Blossom." I said.  
"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful flower as such as yourself" he said. Giving me the rose and walking away.  
Such strange people...  
Anyway I need to go practice.

Bricks P.O.V.

I get to help my little brother ask his cheerful girlfriend to prom.  
I figured for boomers case. He should lead her on a scavenger hunt.

He starts with the first place he met Bubbles. It was in middle school. Over at the football field he had wanted to try out but he fell and scraped his knee. Bubbles had seen so.. And went over to him.. Asked if he was ok and got him a band-aid. She told him it didn't matter if he got into the team this year because he could try again next year.

Next is the place he first asked her out.  
He had took her to a lake at night that seemed to light up. The fireflies had made the night wonder full he had said. When he asked her, she had said yes almost instantly.

Next is the place they had there first kiss.  
Bubbles had been sad about not making head captain of the cheer-leading squad. And was sitting out in the rain crying! That's when Boomer appeared and was her knight and shining armor. He had carried her home keeping her warm by giving her his jacket. They had kissed in the rain.

Last place in the gymnasium for prom.  
I was watching from the backstage when she walking in I'm supposed to give him the cue.  
Here she is looking utterly confused and happy at the poems Boomer had written got her. I gave him the cue so he started talking into the microphone from behind the curtain.  
"Bubbles Utonium, we've had so many memories that these are only a few, but I want to gain more memories as I spend forever with you. So..." I pull the curtain revealing Boomer in a tux.  
"Will you go to PROM with me?" He asked her.  
Tears were welling in her eyes.  
"Yes! Boomer OF COURSE!"  
She yelled years of joy streaming down her face.  
I left then leaving them alone. If only I could make Blossom that happy. I thought. Walking down the empty quiet hallway.


	9. The Worst Fate!

**OK READERS IM SO SORRY!  
I didn't write this chapter I had terrible writers block!  
But the ideas are all mine I knew what I wanted to happen I just couldn't write it right!  
So this chapter was written by my best friend! TotallyRemixed1! Round of applause people! Again I am so sorry to you guys!  
My friend also wanted me to tell you if you like this she has 3 stories! Well one is a one shot lol!  
Anyway I'm so so so sorry and I promise I'll be back next chapter!  
(P.S. my ideas were used in making this chapter but my friends wrote them so it should still be relatively the same yet different ok!?)**

_**HAPPY READING!**_

_Brick's P.O.V_

I am currently on a plane. I ran away from home so I can try to catch Blossom. I have seen her skate on tv and I can't watch her do that anymore. At least not on the tv. Things became difficult at home. My brothers and friends started to freak out when I told them I was possibly in love with Blossom. So that is why I am on this plane. To find her and tell her how I feel and apologize for being such a jackass.

Things are just not going right for me. I almost missed this freaking flight. On top of that my flight will be running late I just hope that there is not a lot of traffic. That is the one thing that I want to go right though. I just hope I see her before she skates, and talk to her after she is done because I don't want her to think about me while she is skating.

I soon heard a ding and saw a light that told me to buckle up. "We will be landing in the New York airport in about ten minutes. I would like to thank you for traveling with me and hope you enjoy your stay in the New York." The pilot said.  
Thank god, I don't like this air plane. I popped another piece of gum in my mouth so my ears didn't pop on the way down.  
The plane landed with ease and we were soon let off. I was the first one off and was running though the airport to grab a car. I found the first place to rent a car. I got the cheapest one and took the keys. I found the car, eventually. I got in it drove to the skating rink. But with my luck there was traffic. I was getting really pissed. I turned on the radio to try and keep me calm, but with more of my shitty ass luck they were talking about the ice competition. It had just started and they were already talking about Blossom.  
"Great," I said aloud.  
"Blossom Utonium is the one to watch tonight, right Chad?"  
"Yes, I was watching her during warm-ups and she looked really smooth, graceful, more so than usual, Christy."  
"Well, I was talking to her last night when she came in because we were on the same flight. I asked her if she was nervous at all. She asked me why should she be. We then got to talking about her routine for tonight. She was telling she has been working a routine with a new song that came out a couple weeks ago. She has this complicated spin followed by a complicated jump, with triple combo finished with a glide across the ice."  
"Wow, that seems really hard. I am crossing my fingers that she doesn't mess up."  
"You and me both, Chad."  
"As for the boys, who should we watch tonight, Chritsy?"  
"Well, I think Brandon because he is like the men's Blossom."  
I turned off the radio not wanting to hear another thing about this "Brandon" and just drove the best I could to try to Blossom before she skates.

_Brandon's P.O.V_

I was watching the rest of the guy's skate, when I saw someone who has peaked my interest ever since I saw her orange hair.  
"Blossom," I got her attention.  
"Hey, Brandon." She waved.  
"You seem down? What's wrong? I can't have a beautiful girl like you not be happy in my presence." I smiled. She smiled at the ground, which gave me an idea. I started to sing, "Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground," I lifted her face up to mine, "It ain't hard to tell. You don't know, oh oh. You don't know you beautiful."  
She then started laughing, "You actually listen to One Direction. Oh this is funny, I have to tell the girls." She was still laughing as she walked off.  
I stormed off to the guy's locker room to tell the other guys my plan. I was starting to see she is not the type so sappy guys, so what does she like. I open the door to the guy's locker room to see most of the guys there. I sat down and put my skates in my bag. I looked at the other guy's and they could tell I had a plan. Of course they all knew that I liked Blossom, they knew to stay away.  
"What are you thinking, Brandon." Naman asked.  
"I am glad you asked." I started, "You see I tried the One Direction song that all the girls fall for, but she didn't even budge. She laughed and walked away."  
"Burn man," Mike said.  
"You wanna say that again?" I threaten.  
"No," he said.  
"No, what?"  
"No, sir," Mike said sounding scared.  
"What are you going to do, Brandon? Most girls fall for that song?" Zane asked.  
"Well you see," I started once again, "I don't really know, yet."  
"Dude she got friends. Find out who she has liked before and try to act like that guy or guys." Zane said.  
"You're right, but I can't talk to all of them myself or they will start asking questions." I said.  
Mike puts his hands behind his head while leaning back against the lockers, "I could talk to that babe, Yaya, for you."  
"You know it is not polite to call girls, babe." Zane said sweetly, then dreamily, "I could talk to Icey for you?"  
"Dude he gets all the girls." Naman said.  
"Yeah, I know, we should really get some." Mike said.  
"Why don't we ever get girls?" Naman asked.  
"Because we are looking for the right girl." Mike said.  
"I don't care if it is the right girl or not, just talk to them." I yelled.  
"What about Brazil?" Zane asked, I brushed him off.  
"Blossom will be mine."

_Blossom's P.O.V._

I looked in the full length mirror that was on the back of the locker room door. I was wearing a red dress that faded in to pink, from top to bottom. It was strapless, but it has a nude tank-top look to it too. It has sparkles all over but the most were right at my chest.  
I was just about to leave the girl's locker room when I heard my phone going off. I looked and it was a text message from Brick.  
'Hey, Blossom. I just wanted to wish you good luck before you skate tonight.'  
I didn't reply because I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether to be happy or feel weird about what he sent me. I shook those feelings right out of my head. I had to focus on my skating. That is what is important to me right now and that is all that matters.  
I left the locker room because it was almost my turn to skate. I could still here the music of the person before me. I felt really good about this routine. I have practiced and practiced this, I am totally ready to do this. The person before me skates off and wishes me good luck and I tell her she was great. Someone then came and told me it that it was my turn to take the ice.  
Red- Taylor Swift  
Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn  
So bright just before they lose it all  
I started to move around and do the easy things first. Gliding, a spin, a tiny jump here and there.  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red  
Next thing I know the music is taking over me and I am doing things I have never done before. The word 'blue' came up and I did a huge jump. I did a spin where it said 'dark grey.' I lifted my leg straight backwards and put my opposite hand on my foot. Then I glided again.  
Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong  
I did an axel jump and kept going backwards, and that turned into a figure eight. I did a double jump which then turned into a fan spiral.  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red  
I did a lutz jump and then a salchow jump followed by the loop jump to end the combo. I even did a Russian split jump.  
Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red!  
Loving him was red!  
I did the thing most people call deadly, the death drop and I landed into a spin. I took off again and jumped into the air and landed in a spinning position.  
Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
We're burning red  
And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red  
Yeah yeah  
I did a complicated spin followed by a complicated jump, with triple combo.  
His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
I soon finished with cantilever, with my hands on the ice. I tilted my head to the side and saw someone who I didn't want to see, Brick. He lifted his hand a waved. I was so surprised that I messed up and stuck my left leg out to turn around but forgot what I was doing and I landed on my right ankle. The crowd gasped. I started to shake not knowing what to do with my throbbing ankle. I was soon lifted up and taken off the ice. I looked around, not seeing Brick.  
I was taken to the infirmary to be looked at. My ankle was throbbing so I took off my skate and almost fainted. My foot is not supposed to go that direction.

_Brick's P.O.V_

I just parked the car and was headed inside the building. I heard the lyrics to a song. I rushed inside to see Blossom finish her routine in a glide with her back parallel to the ice with her hands touching.  
I noticed she looked right at me. Then I noticed that she slipped and landed on her right ankle. Even from here it looked bad. She got up with the help of two other people. I then started to look for the infirmary.  
I soon found it and knocked on the door. It was answered by an old lady. She seemed fairly nice.  
"What can I help you with?" she asked.  
"Well, my friend got hurt on the ice and I just came to see if she was okay." I answered.  
"Oh, come right in." she said, "Just take a seat right here while I go and make she is okay with company."  
"That's fine."  
She returned a bit later with a smile on her face, "Are you her boyfriend?"  
My eyes went wide, but soon returned to normal, "I am working it. You see," and I told her why I was there. Even the part where I was a complete jackass to Blossom and how I need to apologize to her in person, and I don't even care if she forgives me or not.  
"Sonny, boy. You are lucky she didn't kick your ass." The old nurse said after awhile.  
I was appalled but such a word coming from someone like herself, but I had to agree with her, "Yeah, I know. If I was her I wouldn't even want to see, let alone talk, to me."  
"She wants to see you."  
"What?" I question standing up, looking for Blossom.  
"She is this way," the nurse said and I followed her instructions.  
"Knock, knock." I said with smirk while knocking on the door frame and leaning on it as well.  
She just kept looking down at her ankle, "Hi," was all she said.  
I took a seat in the rolling chair and rolled closer to her. "Blossom," I started, "I'm sorry."  
"For what," she asks still looking at her ankle.  
The question caught me off guard, "For being a jackass to you, for blowing you off. I realize that you hate me," I trailed off.  
"I don't hate you." She said, she gave me some hope, "I am just disappointed in you. You turned out to be something that I never saw. Sure I knew that you were a jock and you would probably turn me down, just not that cold. I thought it would be nicer that what it was, but I guess that is what I was hoping for."  
"What were you hoping for?" I asked.  
"To put it simple, not a lot," she said with a sigh, "I realized that I can be so much more without so much more with just my friends and family."  
"Blossom," I started, she didn't look at me, "Blossom, look at me damnit!" I screamed in rage, "I'm in love with you okay! You're pretty, and smart, and a challenge, and mesmerizing. I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that day!" I screamed with a little less force this time.  
She finally looked up, "What?" She sounded confused, "Brick, I think you should leave."  
Now it was my turn for confusion, "What? Why?"  
"Because I said so. I may never be able to skate again because of that one mistake, and do you want to know who caused that mistake?" she screamed in rage.  
"Me?" I questioned.  
"No," she had me very confused, "Me. I wasn't supposed to turn my head, but I did. I made the mistake. I have made a lot of mistakes, but this one has far been the worst."  
"What was your next mistake? Telling me how you feel?"  
"No, I don't regret that. I've never felt more free than the way I have felt these past several weeks. Things were going right for a change. I never thought I would make it this far. Turns out this is where it might end for me too." She said sadly as she started to swing her feet.  
She must have forgotten about her ankle because she screamed out in pain. The nurse came in and looked at her ankle more closely. "Oh dear."  
"What do you mean by that? I don't like the way you said that. What is going on?" I was so confused.  
"Sonny, boy, call the hospital. Her ankle is worse than I thought."

**Here is a lil input from the writer if this chapter!:**  
**_T.R.1: Oh my god, guys! I had to stop there, things just kinda happened that way! I really hope that you liked it and yeah that is all I got to say!  
Blossom: I might never be able to skate again! What did you do to me you evil monster?  
T.R.1: Wasn't my idea, you can take that up with MG!  
MG: I did no such thing! I just had writers block!  
T.R.1 & Blossom: Mhmm.  
Brick: Did I really just do that?  
T.R.1: Yep, Peace out, girl scout!  
MG: Im so sorry and I'll be back next chapter!_**


End file.
